


The Synthetic Phallus

by Sheogorath



Category: Original Work
Genre: City of London - Freeform, Other, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman turns a famous tower into a sex toy on the day her period arrives. Yes, those events <i>are</i> connected!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Synthetic Phallus

# The Synthetic Phallus.

The chartered accountant almost dashed through the City of London, her itch almost too much to bear, then she stopped and stared up at the Gherkin on St Mary Axe a few streets away. Yes, something like that would soothe her irritation perfectly, but it was so big and she was so small.

The accountant thought hard for a few moments, then smiled before growing as tall as King Kong. However, this was not tall enough for her to meet her need, so she concentrated and grew as tall as Allison Hayes in 'Attack of the 50 Foot Woman', but the Gherkin still towered over her. Concentrating again, the accountant grew as tall as Godzilla at his tallest, but this still was not enough, so she squeezed her eyes tight shut, then grew and grew and grew until she stood several hundred metres tall and the tower was finally small enough.

Heaving a sigh of relief, the chartered accountant pulled the crotch of her knickers to one side and lowered herself, giving a small gasp at the coldness of the Gherkin as it entered her heated depths, then she lifted herself back up before plunging down again. She repeated these actions several times, the pointed apex of the tower kissing her cervix on every insertion and ramping her arousal higher and higher, then she suddenly exploded in orgasm, her piercing cries echoing round the city and reaching even her dazed ears. The walls of her vagina spasmed around the Gherkin as if milking it of its non-existent seed, then when it could no longer stand up to the pressure, it buckled, piercing the flesh around it with edges of steel and glass, causing it to bleed.

"Ugh, look at her!" the accountant suddenly heard, and she opened her eyes to see a group of kids on bikes staring at her; normal size kids, not ants.

Looking around, she noticed that everything around her was normal sized and the Gherkin was intact, not crushed beyond repair by an external force.

The accountant's thoughts were interrupted by one of the kids asking, "Do you need a plaster, missus?"

It was just then that she could feel a trickle of cool fluid run down her leg, and looking at it, she saw that it was blood. Damn! She must have started her period early, and she was always so regular, usually.

"I've got something for this at home," she told the curious kids, "but thanks for your concern."

She hurriedly walked away, stopping briefly only to fish a Kleenex tissue from her handbag and clean herself up as best she could with it, then she went to the tube station to do a better job and purchase some pads in the ladies' lavatory before getting on the train home.

And as the sound of the tracks lulled her, the chartered accountant wondered exactly what had happened. Yes, it was true that the Gherkin had a rather phallic shape, but to have a daydream like that, she must have _really_ been PMSing!

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2012 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy and share this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved.


End file.
